random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
SAFF: List of Objects
Whilst most of the objects used in Story Arc Forum Fight are shared with Random Forum Forum Fight, Some of the objects are exclusive to Story Arc Forum Fight instead. This page lists those objects and categorizes them based on who introduced them. Some of the listed objects are legendary (or soon-to-be-legendary) weapons that are known throughout multiple planets, galaxies, or even universes. Oiniteoderfla12's Objects *'The Community: Arguably one of the most powerful objects introduced in SAFF, The Community is a weapon designed to fire off ''every. Single. Attack made in SAFF up to that point, including the universal destruction attacks. It was accidentally activated by Sonar, and it quickly destroyed the universe afterwards, leaving little time for the heroes (and villains) to escape. **On Chapter 8, the Community had been repaired, but nerfed by Providence to prevent the Community from firing any of the Universal Annihilation attacks. At the same time, it had been buffed to fire all attacks at once. **Attacks from the Creators, Anti-Creators, and the Supreme Weapons are unable to be used by The Community, thus placing them above this weapon. *'Way-Back Machine: ''A fourth-wall item (and metaphysical) used to rollback the plot to a specific point if it gets messed up. No one knows of it's existence. **No one, under any circumstances, can be able to sense the Way-Back Machine, as it is beyond the fourth wall. Even if characters, such as Necrozma or TimewornKaiju break the fourth wall, they still cannot detect it. **The Way-Back Machine's plot reversal effect will only affect everything that is part of the main plot. ***For instance, if TimewornKaiju was recruiting villains, but not interfering with a main battle, for example, 404 found VS Alpha654, only the 404 VS Alpha654 battle would be reversed, but not Timeworn recruiting villains. SnufflesTheDog's Objects *'The Elemental Surge: '''The Source of Snuffles' powers. Once known as The Crystal of Life, it was created by the creators of the SAFF multiverse to keep life in balance, but it was later repurposed into control over the basic forces of the multiverse and the universes within, including life. It is unknown how Snuffles came to possess the gemstone- even he doesn't know. *'The Cataclysm Machine:' Another highly destructive machine that predates the multiverse itself. When activated, it will destroy the multiverse entirely, so I suggest you stay away from this thing... If you're evil though, go for it 404 found's Objects * '''Infinite Engine:' This strange artifact, created by esoteric magic whose methods are lost to time, can create matter using a disproportionately small amount of energy. This effectively violates the rule that energy cannot be created or destroyed. Its creation power increases in an exponent-tower format. For example, on Day 1 the IE can barely produce a can of beans but by Day 30 it can produce entire Star Dreadnoughts in under an hour. However, the creation power goes logarithmic after a certain point. This means that the Infinite Engine cannot create universes or Anti-Creators. Scientedfic's Objects *'Excalibur:' The legendary Sword in the Stone. In Story Arc, its standard form is a stone sword that looks like it could be destroyed by a stronger sword, but it can change forms into any kind of weapon, depending on the wielder's imagination. Only the chosen may wield this sword. The previous Wielder was Scientedfic, who died by the hands of Injustice Superman. The current Wielder is Jonas Kim, who was an ordinary teenager before he stumbled upon the legendary sword during a school tour. Said to be the most powerful weapon, especially when it's in the hands of someone with great imagination. *'Pridwen:' The Shield of the Stone and the defensive counterpart of Excalibur. Its standard form is a shield made of stone that looks like it's incapable of blocking a cannonball without shattering into pieces, but like the Excalibur, it can change forms into any kind of defense, depending on the wielder's imagination. Whoever wields the Excalibur will be given the Pridwen as well. Like Excalibur, only the chosen may wield this shield. *'White Lantern Ring:' One of the legendary weapons. It is said to be one of the strongest weapons in the universes. Granted by life itself. Allows the wearer to fly and to resist any radioactivity and toxins. The wearer can also create hard light constructs based on their emotions, their imagination, and their will to live. They regularly communicates with The Entity, the giver and maker of all life. *'The Infinity Gauntlet:' Instantly makes the wearer a universal threat once all of the 6 Infinity Stones are inserted. The gauntlet currently belongs to Thanos, who has inserted all Infinity Stones into it. **'Space Stone'. **'Mind Stone'. **'Reality Stone'. **'Power Stone'. **'Time Stone'. Also happens to be one of the Cataclysmic Keys that are used to power up the Cataclysm Machine. **'Soul Stone'. Brown Eevee's Objects *'The Sword of Triton/The Blade of Sovereign:' **The Sword of Triton (AKA The Blade of Sovereign) is a legendary broadsword. Unique among other swords, this weapon possessed a strengthened, ridged and lightened blade that narrowed down all the way to its broad steel hand-guard, a jewelled hilt. Holding far more power than meets the eye, the Sword of Triton channelled mystical unearthly powers. **According to legend, this infamous blade was forged by the sea deity Triton himself in the lost city of Atlantis. Three sapphires of Triton was embedded in this sword, granting the sword its power to bring dead matter to life. This power was used on everything associated with ships at sea, including their rigging and sails, and move according to the will of whomever wielded it. **The sword also has the power to create winds out of nowhere and defying the laws of gravity by crushing anything to Pluto’s gravity to the Sun’s gravity in a specific area. The blade can also release an energy blast in the direction of where the enemy is which means the sword can lower the target's magical defenses by using the energy blast. **The sword also have the power to paralyze the enemy for 10 seconds to be able to get some hits off, whilst the target is paralysed the sword causes a fiery explosion making the wielder immune to the said explosion. The Blade on the sword has become so sharp that it can cut through titanium and other metals in two swings. XXPhoenix888's Objects * Blade of Justice: '''A 3m long, glowing blue blade that is well known across multiple universes. It is a reference to the Geometry Dash level with the same name. It grants the user multiple abilities that can be used to defeat enemies easily. Even on its own, the Blade does a large amount of damage, being able to clear large swathes of enemies effortlessly. It even was designed to sense evil; any evil person would be shocked by it, due to the electricity stored within it. The Blade can be used as a flying device, or a projectile launcher. Other Objects * '''Phantom Ruby: A weird ruby which distorts reality and acts as an anchor of a mysterious and incredibly powerful Anti-Creator. *'The 24 Supreme Weapons:' The most powerful creations ever made by mortals, and are a key to defeating the Anti-Creators, and maybe even the Creators themselves. They cannot be destroyed at all, even if the Multiverse gets destroyed and recreated anew, and they are often brought up as an example of how much of a threat mortals actually possess to the Creators. They can be wielded by mortals and Anti-Creators alike, but not the Creators. And multiple Supreme Weapons (that don't share the same Greek letter as their classification) are unable to be wielded by the same person. Their codenames are based on the Greek Alphabet. *#The Alpha Weapon: Infinity Blade — The Gladius. The first Supreme Weapon to be made, and thus the weakest. A sword forged out of an unobtainable material, it grants limitless power and a strong weapon to whoever wields it (hence its name)—it doesn't discriminate so any good or evil entity can obtain the powers of the Blade. Is somewhat flawed because it was made as a test to see if Supreme Weapons were possible—Excalibur and Pridwen could be seen as a refined version of this weapon that doesn't grant the wielder power and has imagination as a safeguard against most evil. *#*Current wielder: Reaper. *#The Beta Weapon: Ancora — The Claw. A flying claw created to be strong enough to bring even the most powerful gods to their knees. Created to completely constrict a person's strength or magic by tying down the victim, Ancora was designed as the ultimate weapon to bring down the Creators to a state where they could be vulnerable, but was revealed to be flawed and as a result thrown away as a fail. Currently, it appears to have completely vanished from existence due to mysterious reasons, having been missing for thousands of years. No one knows where it is. *#*Current wielder: ??? *#The Gamma Weapon: ??? — The Scepter. *#*Current wielder: ???. *#The Delta Weapon: ??? — The Staff. *#*Current wielder: ??? *#The Epsilon Weapons: Excalibur and Pridwen — The Longsword and the Shield. Legendary weapons of the Arthurian Legend, their standard forms are made of stone, which conceals their true power—imagination. Through their wielder's imagination, they can turn into any weapon (Excalibur) or any defense (Pridwen) that isn't one of the Supreme Weapons. They can turn into an object of inconceivable power, provided that the wielder can bring it into existence via their imagination. *#*Current wielder: Jonas Kim. *#The Zeta Weapon: Heart of the Elements — The Crystal. The origin of the Elemental Surges. Just like the Elemental Surges, the Heart of the Elements can bond with a mortal in order to give them mastery over elements. The Elemental Heart will turn into a cloud of gas, and fuse with the mortal's heart, and the only way to retrieve the Heart of the Elements is the death of the wielder. The Heart of the Elements gives its wielder mastery of every element, including traditional ones, or the ones in the Periodic Table, or even inconventional ones like candy. *#*The Heart of the Elements allows the utilization of elemental powers, summon elemental beings of various kinds and varying power, and transformation into elemental forms. It can also utilize hybrid elements, such as fire/ice. *#*Current wielder: Eliza Strobel. *#The Eta Weapon: Arondight — The Claymore. This sword was first wielded by Lancelot, it is currently waiting for a new wielder to pick it up. ??? *#*Current wielder: None. *#The Theta Weapon: Durandal — The Falchion. This sword was first wielded by Roland, it is currently waiting for a new wielder to pick it up. ??? *#*Current wielder: None. *#The Iota Weapon: Newtonium Force — The Bracelets. Grants the wielder absolute dominion over the four fundamental forces: Gravity, electromagnetism, strong interaction, and weak interaction. *#*Current wielder: Rena. *#The Kappa Weapon: Stake of the Impaler — The Dagger. It can pierce through anything, and it can take superpowers from anything that got directly destroyed/killed with it, and transfer them into its wielder. These powers will persist even if the wielder no longer wields the weapon. *#*Current wielder: Kira Saiko. *#The Lambda Weapon: Chaos Incinerator — The Plasmathrower. Forged by unknown hands in a universe long since destroyed, the Chaos Incinerator possesses the unparalleled ability to purge all forms of Chaos from any and all matter its cleansing flame touches. Upon touching its flames, non-living material is purified of its corruption while corrupted biomass is disintegrated in a fiery death. *#*Materials that has been cleansed by its flame (which has a range defined only by the wielder's vision) resists corruption by Chaos and allows for virtuous energy to flow back. Its destructive effects does not apply to virtuous entities, and instead acts as a source of healing. However, due to the definition of Chaos as defined by the ones who forged this weapon, certain morally ambiguous targets might not be destroyed by its purging flame. *#*Current wielder: None. *#The Mu Weapon: ??? — The Armor.. *#*Current wielder: ??? *#The Nu Weapon: OneShot — The Bow. This weapon can bypass all limitations and instantly kills an enemy. But there is a twist in using this weapon: If you miss the shot, you can never try to kill the enemy with this weapon ever again. If you successfully hit the enemy but they end up with an extremely little amount of HP, you can still never try to kill the enemy with this weapon ever again. This weapon is exactly what it says on the tin. *#*The weapon has a mind of its own — it knows who you are trying to kill, and the string of the bow stiffens if you are trying to kill an enemy you have failed to kill with this weapon. In very rare cases, it even goes against your will and purposefully misses the shot, or stiffens the string. *#*Current wielder: None. *#The Xi Weapon: Impetus — The Flail. ??? *#*Current wielder: ??? *#The Omicron Weapon: Occisor Rex — The Bazooka. ??? *#*Current wielder: ??? *#The Pi Weapon: ??? — The Ring. *#*Current wielder: ??? *#The Rho Weapon: Master Emerald — The Battery. It is a direct well of creatoral energy created during a conflict between a mortal race and the Corruptor Chiller to help the mortals fend off the cold dragon. It is known to have unlimited potential energy, and can also warp reality should the conditions be right for it to do so. It can charge and even supercharge objects and entities it has come into contact with, turning them into what are typically called "Super Forms". These powers make the Master Emerald an object of massive value, most notably to the Anti-Creator Dr. Eggman, whom has often stolen it from its main residence—Angel Island. *#*Current wielder: None, although it is guarded by a certain red echidna... *#The Sigma Weapon: Nergal — The Parasite. A parasite that infects its wielder, which it chooses against their will. The host/"wielder" will then horribly mutate to the point of turning into an abomination, that is an amalgam of flesh, machine, plant matter, inorganic matter, and extradimensional substances. When their host dies, it moves onto the next one. *#*Current wielder: None. *#The Tau Weapon: Storming Legion — The Minigun. ??? *#*Current wielder: ??? *#The Upsilon Weapon: Magnum Opus — The Pistol. Once the unused gun of Lucy by the name of Caliber, it split into many pieces after her death, scattering across the Multiverse. Mortals eventually brought those pieces together, and recreated Caliber, now renamed into Magnum Opus. It is known for slaying the Corruptors—far more powerful predecessors of the Anti-Creators—in one or a few shots. *#*Current wielder: Kalach "Deadeye" Merizan. *#The Phi Weapon: Ordeal of the Masked King — The Hammer/The Axe. The only banhammer that a mortal can wield. Striking the ground with it can create an earthquake, "banning" any enemy of the wielder in vicinity, erasing them in the process. The hammer's face can open up to fire a heat beam or a barrage of missiles. The Ordeal can also switch into an axe for chopping power. *#*Current wielder: The Masked King (real name unknown). *#The Chi Weapon: Factorus — The Forge. A giant gold and grey piston. Whilst not the most visually stunning of the Supreme Weapons, Factorus is by far one of the most powerful. Rather than being bound by e=mc^2, Factorus can create anything with identifiable blueprints, and many things without, with no regard for matter. It has even recreated many one-of-a-kind artifacts, bound and otherwise—although it is unable to recreate the uninhibited power of any of the other Supreme Weapons or the Cataclysmic Keys. Although currently in a state of disrepair, Factorus remains somewhat operational—all that has to be done to repair it just might be to turn it off and on again... *#*Current wielder: Artificer Joules. *#The Psi Weapon: Eye of Providence — The Eye. A gemstone that when bonded, acts as the wielder's third eye. It grants the wielder a vast array of powers, achieved by bending reality, to the point that the wielder might as well be a Creator without actually being one, because their status as a "Creator" is not permanent, and the Psi Weapon can be removed with ease, should their adversaries manage to do it. And despite its immense power, it is still inferior to Terminus. *#*Current wielder: None. *#The Omega Weapon: Terminus — The Robot. A colossal engine of destruction, Terminus has a mind of its own and cannot be controlled or ordered by anyone, not even Skynet, Otherspace, or Mekhane. This mechanical abomination represents the past mortals' sheer determination to slay the Creators because they saw all of them as evil deities. Terminus was never activated because its makers were slain before they got the chance to activate it... at least, not for so long. In terms of base power, Terminus is the most powerful of the Supreme Weapons, but Excalibur and Pridwen can exceed it when their full potential is accessed. *#*Current wielder: None. *#*''Long ago, the mortals have spent one quadrillion years to forge a weapon to fell the Creators: Terminus. The weapon knows nothing of compassion—only destruction.'' Category:Story Arc Forum Fight Category:Lists